Fallin' for you
by sidboy
Summary: After the events of the movies, the Chipmunks and the Chipettes developed feelings for each other and they are slowly showing their feelings in their own way. Do you want to check it out? AxB SxJ TxE (I will continue this story) PLEASE READ THE LAST CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello dearest readers! I got inspired by the song Fallin' for You by Colbie Caillat, I decided to wrote this cute story! I hope you will enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Fallin' for You**

Alvin Seville, the red-clad chipmunk, the leader of the Chipmunks. He saved me and my sisters from Ian. Since then we became best friends, even when he is a jerk, selfish, arrogant. Alvin is totally a troublemaker. When Dave finally managed to take us on vacation and I thought I could finally rest for a couple of weeks, Alvin messed up everything. Okay, I adimit, I helped with that too. Sneeking out of the bedroom to go to Salsa Night wasn't a good idea. But I loved a lot. In the other day, I wonder why I dared Alvin to turn punishment into something fun, I am not guilty for that, he got that kite because he wanted. Alvin always acepts a challege, he never gives up. Because of him, of course, we were stuck on a island, for a few days, until Dave find us.

Something happened with me on that island. I feel myself different when I am around him. I don't know how express that with words but I feel like everything is fine when I am closer to him. I see a part of Alvin in that island that I didn't know it. He is sweet and can be responsible. He has a heart, and feelings too. He felt so hurt when he thought Dave wouldn't come back us. I didn't expected that from him. I would expect that from Simon or Theodore, but not from him. When Dave said to him he would come back even Alvin being a pain in, Alvin was so happy. I saw that on his hazel golden eyes. That was so beautiful to see. Both together. Well, we finally left that island and we make it to International Music Awards. When we danced together in there, it was so good. I felt so alive, so happy. Maybe because we were performing together, the Chipmunks and the Chipettes together, or because we were performing in there, or because I was dancing and singing with him. I don't know.

When we finally got home, I was so tired, that the only thing I wanted was my bed beloved bed. My body was exausted and in pain. I needed to take a long a rest. But part of me wanted to be with Alvin. A part of me wanted him. I couldn't acept that, I simply coupldn't. What everyone would say about me? That I didn't resist to his charm? He would brag about that he won me. No way. So since that day I decided to hide all my feelings for him. No matter how much that hurt me. I had to do that. But things only got worse and worse. I started to avoid him because I was in a constant fight with my feelings.

 _Weeks after Chipwrecked_

I asked Dave to help me and my sisters to build our tree house. We used the tree house as a club for us, but we decided to live in there because we wanted our space and privacy. Our house had one big bedroom with three beds, one bathroom, one kitchen, one living room, and a big balcony. I would say we have two houses, Dave's one and ours.

One particular night my sisters made me change my mind about hiding my feelings.

I was in the balcony, watching the stars and the moon, late at night. Thinking how beautiful would be if I and Alvin were together.

"Britt, the dinner is ready." I heard Eleanor calling me.

"I am going." I replied. I could see the bedroom's window of the Chipmunks.

In our kitchen we have a table with 4 chairs. We were having dinner in silence, looking to each other, when Eleanor broke the silence.

"So, guys, how was your day?" Eleanor smiled.

"It was woderful!" Jeanette said, blushing. "Simon, finally asked me out!"

"That is beautiful!" Eleanor replied, giggling. "I hang out with Theo today, he is so sweet!" She blushes.

'So Britt, how was your day?" Jeanette asked me.

"Just boring, like the others." I replied. I didn't get out of our house, only when Dave wants to take all of us to some place.

"Britt, we know there is something wrong between you and Alvin." Eleanor said, looking at me.

"There is nothing, okay. We are just fine." I lied, of course.

"Oh! There is nothing..." Jeanette said, she probably know the true. "You barely talked to Alvin in the last few days."

"And today you had an huge argue with him." Eleanor completed.

"I… I… will go to sleep okay." I didn't want to have that conversation. I just left the kitchen. I heard them whispering to each other. I was lost in so many thoughts, I couldn't sleep. They were right. I argue with Alvin today. He is so mad at me right now. He give up on trying why I was avoiding him. Probably, we will never talk again. I lied on my bed. I rolled in it several times, I coundn't sleep. I felt so guilt. I get up and go to the balcony, maybe watching the stars and the moon will calm down my mind. I am looking to the beautiful sky right now when someone calls my name.

"Britt..." Jeanette called me. She was behind me.

"Jeanette, I didn't see you." I am a bit scared.

"You don't need to hide them." She said, softly. "You just have to open your heart."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, pretending I didn't know.

"Good night, Britt." She said, softly, yawning.

"Good night." I replied, thinking of what she said.

Maybe she is right, you know. I don't have to hide anymore. I don't know, I am just so afraid. I just have to acept my felings for him. Some hours ago I heard a song which was about what I going through now. I started to sing it to the stars.

 _I don't know but  
I think I may be  
Fallin' for you  
Dropping so quickly  
Maybe I should  
Keep this to myself  
Waiting 'til I  
Know you better_

Why should I wait to know him better, if I already know him for some years? I thought. That does not make sense.

 _I am trying not to tell you  
But I want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
But I'm tired of  
Holding this inside my head_

I am hiding this feelings for what? I am refusing this for what? I fall in love with him since the first day I met him. Who I am trying to fool? But why I love him? Then I notice Chipmunks' window is open and there is someone watching me.

 _I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking 'bout you  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
And now I found you  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you _

But why do I love him? After all he did, why? Maybe because he just cares for me like no one else does. Why hide my feelings? I guess I should try to talk him. I don't why I love him, but I do love him. I want him. I need him. Now I am just tearing us a part. Suddenly Alvin shows up beside me, scaring me.

"Alvin!" I shouted, and I put my hands on my mouth because I was afraid to wake up my sisters. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard someone singing." Alvin said, softly. "I went to check out who was it because… the lyric and the voice was so beautiful."

"You… heard me singing?" I asked, freaking out. I will open my heart to him but I don't expect to do this now.

"Yes, I heard." He replied, looking at me. "You know, Britt, songs always have a message inside, in your case this is not different."

"What do you mean by that?" I wondered, I think he understood why I was singing that particular song.

"I mean I guess I got it why you were so different these days." Alvin said, calmly.

"You shouldn't be mad at me?" I said because he told me a few hours ago he would never talk to me anymore, and now he is talking to me.

"Why should I be mad at you?" He said, looking at my eyes.

"I don't know, I was avoiding you for days, pushing you away..." I said some reasons why he was mad earlier.

"But I know why now." He said, softly, looking at me, putting his paws on my shoulders.

"You do?" I wonder, I wasn't surprised.

"You don't need to hide yourself, Britt." He whispered on my ear, while hugging me. "I gotta go, Britt. Good night" He kissed my cheek, making me blush. Then Alvin started to climb down the stairs.

"Alvin, wait!" I shouted at him. I don't know why I did that, but I felt I needed to do it now. Alvin stopped in the middle of the stairs, and looked up to me.

"Do you wanna say something?" He asked.

"I… I am fallin' for you!" I can't believe I finally said that. I felt myself so light. He stops for while and looks at me, smiling. I read his lips and he said to me, avoiding shouting: " _I am fallin' for you too."_ I smiled back. Then he run to his bedroom. In a few minutes he shows a paper on the window. He wrote our names in red and pink, and below them, he wrote _I love you._

He loves me. I can't believe in that. I froze for some minutes, because I couldn't believe he did that. I hid my feelings for him, for nothing. He probably always felt the same way about me. And I was so dumb to do that. But it wasn't to late. I guess tomorrow will be a brand new day between me and him. I will go to sleep now, because I finally find peace to do so. Maybe I just have to trust on my heart and do what is right. Well, I must admit, even arguing and fight against each other, he is so cute and handsome. He has a heart which beats for me. Now I will have a good night sleep, because tomorrow will be a long day.

* * *

Brittany didn't know but there were a chipmunk in a red bed willing to start something new with her. Something wonderful. That chipmunk was very happy. How could he be mad at her anyways? _"She is so pretty and kind. She has a heart. I knew she felt something for me." Alvin last thoughts before sleeping._

* * *

 **I think this will be my last based on CGI-movies (although I love them with all my heart) and I will start writing based on new CGI-cartoons because I watched 4 episodes and I love it!**

 **If I could show you my smile when I read a review, I would show it. Review, please!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **PS: I will continue this story, stay tunned!**


	2. Chapter 2

" _I knew it. I knew it she has something for me. She was just afraid of telling the truth. There were a reason why she always felt horrible when we argue or fight. Britt has feelings for me. And I have for her. I can't deny. I tried to find out why she was pushing me away because of that. I didn't want to be a stranger for her. I want to be something more than best friends."_ Alvin's thoughts after laying down on his bed. He didn't know how tomorrow would be but he knew it would be different.

 _In the morning._

Simon is used to wake up earlier, to study in the morning, to do some science. He enjoys wake up earlier. As he wake up, he looks to the roof, he thinks about a purple-clad chipette who will have a date with him today. He was happy and very nervous in the same time. He is shy around her and he will a couple of hours alone with her. Then he sees Alvin lied down on his bed, looking to the roof. Simon didn't expect to see his brother awake. Alvin is the laziest one. Simon gets up on his bed and he sees a paper on the floor. In this moment Alvin looks around the bedroom and notice the paper too. The paper Alvin wrote in the last night. Alvin forgot to hide it from his brothers. Simon walked to the paper to check it out.

"What is this?" Simon whispered to himself. Alvin ran and reached the paper.

"It is nothing!" Alvin grabbed and screw up the paper.

"Hey, What is wrong? Why can't I see it?" Simon asked, surprised with Alvin's reaction.

"It is nothing, okay, I will throw this away." Alvin said, with disguised smile.

"Fine, I hope you are not hiding something dumb you have planned." Simon replied, with dissatisfaction.

"Don't worry, Si!" Alvin, replied. "Let's have breakfast!" Alvin managed to change the subject. _"_ _He can't know I have feelings for her. He can't know I love her. What my brothers or Dave would say about that?"_ Alvin's thoughts. He was afraid of what everyone would say about him and Brittany being together. In this moment Theodore wakes up smelling the breakfast.

"Breakfast here I come!" Theodore said, leaving his bed.

"Alright, I guess I need to relax." Simon said to himself. He was tense because he finally asked Jeanette out. He would have to overcome his shyness to talk to her and be alone with her for a couple of hours. Simon went to the kitchen to have breakfast with the others.

"Good morning guys!" Simon greeted everyone in the table.

"Good morning!" Everyone replied.

"What a beautiful day, isn't?" Dave said, looking to the window.

"Yeah, there is no clouds in the sky!" Simon said, looking to Dave.

"So, do you have something planned for today?" Dave said, looking to the Chipmunks.

"No, I don't, why?" Theodore replied, softly.

"Me neither." Alvin added.

"And you, Simon?" Dave said, looking to Simon, and then Alvin and Theo look at him too. "Did you plan something for today?

"Me?… I… yeah… I… have something for today…" Simon stuttered. "I… have a date with Jeanette." He finally said, blushing.

"That is my brother!" Alvin mocked him.

"Would you mind to have your date at the park?" Dave said, implying his idea.

"At the park?" Simon wondered. "What do you mean?"

"Your classes will return in a few days." Dave said, calmly. "I thought it would be a good idea to enjoy the last in there, what do you think?"

"Sounds great, Dave!" Theodore replied, smiling. "I think Eleanor will love it!"

"...Jeanette wouldn't mind it..." Simon said, blushing.

"Alvin, do you think you can behave properly in the park?" Dave joked

"Have a little trust, Dave." Alvin smiled at him. Alvin knew he would have to behave or someone would be mad at him and wouldn't be Dave.

"I will try for one more time." Dave laugh.

After the breakfast the boys went to do their own stuff. Simon went to his bedroom to call Jeanette to tell her about the park. Alvin run to his video game, he wanted to enjoy himself before starting something else with Brittany. Theodore helped Dave clean the kitchen.

 _In the Chipmunks' bedroom_

 _"_ _I need to call her, I have to! If I had the guts to ask her out, this won't so hard to do it."_ Simon was trying to find the courage to call her. _"Alright, I will do it now."_ Then Simon grabbed his chipmunk-sized phone and finally make a call for her.

"Hello! Jean?" He asked, shyly.

 _"_ _Hi Simon!"_ She answered.

"Hi! How… are you doing today?" He was nervous.

 _"_ _I am fine, and you?"_ She was really happy because of her date with him.

"I...am…ah fine too." Even talking through the phone he was shy to talk to her. "I… need to tell something."

 _"_ _If it is about our date, I am looking forward for it!"_

"I am too, but I need to ask you if you don't mind to have our date at the park?"

 _"_ _That would be wonderful! I would love it!"_

"Really?"

 _"_ _Yeah, why?"_

"Dave wants to take us there!"

 _"_ _That is so cool! I will tell my sisters about it."_

"Great, I will tall Dave I already told you about that."

 _"_ _So, until our meet at park, kisses!"_

"Bye, Jean!" He was surprised.

 _"_ _Did she said kisses?"_ Simon thought after hung up the phone.

 _"_ _Why did I say kisses?"_ Jeanette thought on the other side of the line, blushing. _"I remember now."_ She smiled thinking about Simon. Different from Brittany, Jeanette accepted easily that she has feelings for Simon, but didn't have the guts to tell him.

"Dave!..." Simon called his father to tell that he already told the girls about his idea.

 _In the Tree house_

"Who was it, Jeanette?" Eleanor asked, going to their bedroom, being followed by Brittany.

"It was Simon." She blushed. "He said Dave wants to take us to the park!"

"That is so nice!" Eleanor replied, happily.

"I hope we will have a great time in there." Brittany said, thinking about what Alvin could do in there.

"What are we waiting for?" Eleanor said. "Let's go there!"

"Before we go..." Jeanette said softly. "Britt, we want to ask you something…, right, Eleanor?"

"Yes, I almost forget about it." Eleanor looked at Brittany.

"What? Do you think I slept outside?" Brittany wondered.

"No, Britt..." Eleanor said.

"We heard talking to someone last night." Eleanor added.

"Who was it?" Jeanette finally asked.

"Oh..." She was speechless, she didn't know what to say. "It was...ah.. Alvin, he just showed up to apologize, we are fine now." She smiled disguised.

"Hum. We will try to believe that nothing more happened." Jeanette said, leaving Brittany embarrassed.

"Let's go!" Eleanor called them, leave the front door of their tree house.

Brittany didn't want to tell her sisters that she and Alvin finally showed their feelings for each other, not at this moment, because she thought he sister would try to make her do something with Alvin.

The girls left went to Dave's house to see what they would need to bring with them to go the park, and what time they would go there. They were excited about that because something their dream could finally become a reallity.

* * *

 **I decided to continue this story because I really liked to write these kind of story: innocent, cute and sweet! I will try to do more 2 chapters.**

 **I hope you will smile with this story!**

 **Thanks for reading. Please, review!**


	3. Chapter 3

While the Chipettes were climbing down the tree house and heading to to the TV room's window, they were talking to each other, trying to guess if the Chipmunks would have some surprise for them at the park. Brittany was pretending that nothing special happen between her and Alvin on the last night.

Alvin was playing his Wii when the girls entered through the window. He got a bit scared because he didn't expect them. Simon was talking to Dave about what he had talked with Jeanette, Theodore was watching Alvin playing, waiting his turn.

"Girls?" Alvin asked, falling on the floor, after jumping to make a move on the game.

"Hey, Alvin!" Brittany smiled at me.

"What are you doing here at this time?" Theodore asks, innocently.

"We came after knowing Dave will take us to the park!" Eleanor replied to him.

"So did you like the idea, Ellie?" Theo asked her.

"Yes!" She replied happily.

"And how do you know that? Dave would make a phone call to you in few minutes." Alvin wondered because he wanted to enjoy himself before giving all his attention to Brittany.

"Simon made a phone call to me, telling me that." Jeanette said, blushing.

Dave heard all the voices in the room, went to see what was happening. Simon followed him.

"Guys, what is happ…" Dave stopped talking when he saw the girls. "Girls, I am glad to see you here! I guess you already know my idea!"

"Yes, Dave!" Eleanor giggles.

"We would love to go to the park!" Jeanette added.

"It's 8:30 A.M.. I think we should go earlier to spend the day in there, what do you think?"

"What are we waiting for?" Jeanette asked.

"Can I try to beat my high score one more time?" Alvin asked, annoyed.

"C'mon Alvin, I know you want to go there." Brittany said, jumping over the couch, and standing next to Alvin.

So every one started to organized what they would take to the park, they agreed to make a picnic. Alvin and Brittany helped Dave to choose what they would take with them. Simon and Jeanette were organizing the basket. In that moment Simon put secretly a book under everything and Jeanette didn't noticed. Theodore and Eleanor were preparing the food they would take. Theodore hid Ellie's favorite cupcake in the middle of the all food. To organize everything, took some minutes.

 _After 40 minutes._

"Everyone is ready to go?" Dave asked to everyone.

"Yes!" The Chipettes replied.

"We are too!" Alvin said, smiling.

"So, let's go!" Dave said, opening the front door for them.

 _In the car_

The Chipmunks and The Chipettes sat in the car in pairs. Simon and Jeanette on left back seat, Theodore and Eleanor, the right back seat. Alvin and Brittany got the seat next to the driver Dave. Jeanette saw that Brittany leaned against Alvin, in a way she had never seen before. They were closed to each other in romantic way. Brittany was resting her head on Alvin's shoulders. That was a surprise for Jeanette. Then she whispered to Eleanor what she had seen. Both giggled to each other. Simon and Theodore looked to each other, trying to understand what was going on.

 _After a few minutes_

"Alright everyone, we have arrived!" Dave said, parking the car. Then he got out of the car and opened the car's doors for them, and opened the trunk to get what they brought.

When they entered in the park, there weren't so many people in there. The day was beautiful, no clouds in the sky, warm. The Chipmunks and The Chipettes run to a big three they saw because its shadow was big enough to cover everyone, even they were chipmunks (LOL). Dave organized a place to rest next to the tree, he needed a long rest.

"Guys, if you want to look around the park, it is fine, don't go far from this tree, okay?" Dave said, laying down on his place.

"Okay, Dave." Simon replied, smiling.

"Alright, Alvin?" Dave said, looking to him.

"Don't worry, Dave." Alvin replied, turning to Brittany.

Before walking with Jeanette, Simon pulled out of the basket the book he hid a few hours ago. When Jeanette saw the book, she was surprised. The book was Romeo and Juliet.

"I don't believe you brought it!" She said, pointing to the book.

"You always want to read in a place like this, don't you?" Simon said, coming closer to her.

"Yes, I want it." Jeanette replied, smiling.

"Let's find a good place for us to read." Simon said, holding her paw.

"Sure." Jeanette giggles. Then she turned to her sisters who whispered _Good luck!_

After walking some minutes they found a small tree with purple flowers.

"I guess we can stay here." She said, sitting down next to the tree. "C'mon!"

"Okay." Simon was frozen for some seconds because the beauty of the flowers reminded him of Jeanette's beauty. Then he sat down next to her.

"These... flowers are beautiful..." Simon said, shyly. "Like you."

"Thank you!" Jeanette smiled, blushing. "Let's start!"

So they started reading Romeo and Juliet, together. After a few pages Simon wrapped his tail with her tail, she felt that. She felt hugged without a hug. She looked him, and he avoid the look. On impulse, she kissed his cheek. He looked at her smiling. Then Simon pulled her closer. He didn't need to say those three little words. She didn't need to hear them. Enjoying each other company and friendship was enough to know those little words were true.

Not far from them, Theodore and Eleanor were walking to place where there were dogs playing. Before they reached the place, Theodore remembered the cupcake he brought hidden in middle of the food.

"Eleanor, I have to get something!" Theo said, running to where Dave were resting.

"Where are you going?" Eleanor asked, curiously.

"Don't worry, I will be back." Theo said, looking back to her. In a few minutes he returned with the cupcake in his paws.

"It looks delicious!" She said, looking to the cupcake.

"It's your favorite flavor!" Theo replied, handing her the cupcake.

"Thanks Teddy!" Eleanor giggled. "That was so sweet of you!"

"You deserve it!" Theo smiled.

"You deserve it too! Let's eat together!" She replied, happily.

"Really? Thank you, Ellie!" Theo said, smiling.

In two bites, they ate the cupcake.

"It was really delicious!" Theo said, licking his lips.

"I agree." Eleanor said, giggling.

"Let's play with dogs, they seems to be so nice!" Theodore said holding her paw.

There were 2 dogs at that moment in the park. One lab and one golden retriever. Theo and Ellie came closer to the owner, asking them politely if they could play with them. How the owner could say know to them? They looked like two puppies!

As they play with the dogs, Theo or Ellie were knocked down by the dogs. Every time that happened one helped the other to get up. One time, Ellie almost got hurt. Theo got a little angry with the lab.

"Bad dog, bad dog!" Theo said to the dig. "Don't do that!" Then he helped her getting up. "Are you okay, Ellie?"

"I am fine, Teddy." Eleanor said, cleaning herself.

"Don't ever do that!" Theo said to the dog again. Then the dog looked him, crying. Theo couldn't help but hug him.

"I am joking! You are a good dog! Good Dog!" He said hugging him. Eleanor looked Theo hugging.

"Can I have a hug too?" Ellie giggled. Theo without hesitate hugged her too.

Theo had a big heart. He could love every type of life without any judgment. Eleanor knew that more than anyone. They were beset friends. And she knew the most important thing: the love Theo felt for her was different from anyone. She just knew it. She didn't need to hear those three little words from him. And he didn't need to say those words to show his love for her. Their friendship left clear they were true.

Alvin and Brittany were walking, alone, holding paws. They saw the other couples, together enjoying themselves. She was confused because Alvin wasn't doing anything dumb, any tricks, nothing. He was acting like Dave always wanted.

"Alvin, you didn't plan anything dumb to do here?" She asked, confused.

"If spending some time with you if something dumb, so, yeah, I planned something dumb." He replied smiling at her.

"Oh. Alvin." What she heard was unbelievable.

"I know you want that." He said, smiling.

"I can't hide any more, can I?" She laugh, remembering the last night.

"Actually, you can, but you don't have to." Alvin said, softly.

"I know. I won't do it any more." She replied, comforting him. He didn't like the idea of her hiding her feelings for him. Alvin pulled her closer.

"Let's sit there." He said, pointing to a tree which was near to the lake in the middle of the park. They sat under that tree, which was near to some pink roses. They snuggled to find a comfortable position for both. Brittany leaned her head on Alvin's shoulder and he leaned his head over hers. Then she saw one of the pink roses and gave a look for Alvin, meaning _go get one for me._ He got up gently and went to the roses. When he was trying to get one, he hurt one of his fingers.

"Auch!" He shouted, falling on the grass with the rose.

"Are you okay, Alvie?" She asked, worried.

"Yeah, I just hurt my finger. I am fine" He replied, handing the rose. "Here is the rose you want."

"Let's clean your hand before you get some infection!" She sad, worried, grabbing the rose. Then she helped him getting up.

"Clean where?" Alvin wondered.

"In the lake." She said, softly. Then she pulled him to the lake and throw some water on his paw. He felt a little pain. Alvin was surprised when he saw what Brittany did. She dried his paw with her own clothes.

"You didn't need to do that." He said, looking to her wet clothes, only her blouse were wet.

"I know." She said, blushing. "I felt I have to because you hurt because of me."

"It wasn't your fault, Britt." He replied, holding her paw. "Let's get back to the tree."

When they arrived to the same tree they were, they snuggled again. They were so comfortable and the view were so relaxing that made them fall asleep. In some minutes, Alvin pulled her closer. Brittany waked up to see what was going on and noticed he pulled her to make her use him as a pillow. She simply couldn't refuse the offer. The she gave him a tight hug which made him smile.

For the first time she could sleep peacefully. Her mind and her heart weren't fighting against each other. She never felt so light like this before. She was so happy because she was alone with him. They were finally enjoying each other company and friendship. Now Brittany knew what both felt for each other is true and sincere. Alvin finally find peace to sleep. He was afraid she didn't felt the way he did. Now both knew what they felt for each other. Alvin and Brittany had a heart which beat for each other. They didn't need to say those three little words to prove what they felt, their friendship could prove they were true and sincere.

* * *

 _ **"**_ _ **Love is on the small things.**_ _**You can show you love someone instead of just saying 'I love you.'" Sidney**_

* * *

 **Dear Reader/Writer of Fanfiction**

 **I am writing this small letter to explain what happened to me in January. So let's start with the beginning.**

 **I joined Fanfiction in January 2013 after falling in love with Chipwrecked. I already liked Alvin and the Chipmunks because I had watched the two previous movies. But I only said I loved them after watching Chipwrecked.**

 **First I was only a guest reader on Fanfiction. I read a lot of fanfics but one made me create an account to leave a review. The story was** _ **Afraid of falling in love with you**_ **by** _ **Iluvthechipmunks**_ **. I just needed to tell the writer the story were perfect. After reading a lot of fanfics, I finally found the courage to write my own fanfics. The first one was** _ **No one**_ **. After that I never stopped writing.**

 **I never had a purpose to write. I just wrote fanfics because I loved to do so. I loved to see the Chipmunks and the Chipettes together. At that time I was a reader too. What I saw was sad fanfics (I mean sad fanfics in romance section) getting lots of review and mine which were happy and fluffy, a few reviews. I decided to give up on Fanfiction. I deleted my profile and all my stories. I didn't see any reason to write anymore because people like sad fanfics and I couldn't write one because I didn't have the heart to do so. I confess that I wrote very sad fanfics because sad fanfics made me very sad. Fortunatly I deleted all my sad fanfics that were written at that time (I wrote a suicide latter of Simon and it was horrible). The other reason I left the site was the mixed couples but I explained that in my profile page (I also explained my new opinion about them).**

 **I left Fanfiction but Fanfiction never left me. One day I decided to repost all my happy fanfics because I believed everyone deserved to read them. During the last year which was my first year of university. Slowly I came back wrting. I write some poems and small fanfics because I didn't have time for it (I am studying Medicine). In the last semester I had a huge problem with some very close friends what made feel really bad for a week at that time. But don't worry, I didn't lose any friend.**

 **I decided I would write something based on what happened with me. I didn't have a clue how to do it, but I really wanted to do it. Near Christmas I watched The Road Chip on the cinema and I loved it. The movie made me love them one more time so I decided to write a fanfic about what happened with me. Before I travel to the beach, I downloaded 5 songs (It's time by Imagine Dragons, Stand by you and Fight song by Rachel Platten, Catch my breath by Kelly Clarkson and We can't stop by Miley Cyrus) which inspired me and gave me ideas to write the story I wanted.**

 **So I travelled to the beach to spend the New Year. During all the time in the beach I planned the story** _ **Friends**_ **. When I came back I wrote it. I was so excited I decided to write more. I wrote** _ **Wrong Words**_ **after reading a story by** _ **LoveCaptainSwanChipmunks.**_ **I decided too that I would write some I wanted a long time ago. Six love latters, they would be three latters from Chipmunks to Chipettes and three from Chipettes to Chipmunks. I wanted to put the latters in some story but I didn't know how.**

 **However something happened on 20** **th** **January. I found a fanfic on Deaviantart** **called** _ **To My Valentine**_ **by** _ **SimonSeville27.**_ **That was the saddest fanfic I had ever read. I cried so hard because I read it listening to** _ **To the moon theme song.**_ **That fanfic inspired me to write** _ **Everything's alright**_ **and** _ **True feelings**_ **which I posted under the name** _ **Unconditionally love.**_ **After crying for two days because of these stories I asked myself why I was hurting myself to write that and why I was writing those kind of stories.**

 **I decided that my purpose of writing fanfics would be making people smile with them. My first story with that purpose would be** _ **Love at Winter**_ **rewritten but I made a brand new story called _Better together_ , then I wrote _Fallin' for You_. **

**With the help of** _ **LoveCaptainSwanChipmunks,**_ **I improved my way of writing in way I never believed I would do it. Thank you for that. And I came back reading fanfics, only happy fanfics. I favorite happy fanfics (except two).**

 **Now that I explained what happened and why I am writing with this new style, it is time to say goodbye for some months. I will be posting this in the last day of my holiday. I will stop writing and reading for now (I will always reply to PMs).**

 **The message I want to let to everyone is:**

 **Don't let anything stop you from writing. Write sad, tragic, fluffy, innocent fanfics, but don't stop writing. If you have the talent, use it!**

 **That was the best holiday I could ask for because I was here in Fanfiction. Thanks for all your support. I loved every moment that I wrote my stories to post in here.**

 **Be free,**

 **With love**

 **Sidney**

 **PS: When I said sad fanfics, I mean sad romantic fanfics. I know there are very good fanfics on the others section like family and humor.**

* * *

 **For the last time in this semester: Thanks for reading! Review, please!**

 **See you in july!**


End file.
